It can be desirable in a number of applications to insert audio and/or graphical information into an audio/video file or stream, and to provide the ability to play back the audio/video file or stream with the inserted audio and/or graphical information included in the playback. For many possible applications, the provision of this capability could allow the way that business is done, or the way that evaluation is performed, to be improved or changed. The system for inserting the audio and/or graphical information should be simple to use for the evaluator, and playback should be synchronized so that the inserted information appears at the appropriate time for properly conveying the feedback being provided by the evaluator.